Con él
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Qué harias si la mujer que más amas en este mundo regresa con su antiguo amor?


Hola, gracias por leer otra historia mía, si sé que tengo incompleta "Este cuerpo no es mío" prometo muy pronto subir el final, bueno en fin esta historia salió sorpresivamente y espero que les guste.

Con él

Aquí estoy nuevamente parado frente a una vieja puerta de madera, el nerviosismo invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mis piernas no pueden evitar temblar, aquí estoy nuevamente frente al hogar de la única mujer que he amado, la única que hace mis sueños tan especiales y hermosos, la única que transforma mi realidad en una fantasía, la única por la que podría matar e incluso dar mi propia vida, la única que con tan sólo una mirada me hace estremecer, la única que con tan solo rosar mi piel provoca que esta tambalee, esa eres tú, Akane Tendo.

-Hola Akane ¿Cómo has estado?, no eso no-.  
-Akane, he regresado para que nos casemos, eso tampoco-  
-Linda Akane, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? No, eso menos-

Lo admito nunca he sido bueno confesando lo que siento, aunque tardaste en descubrir todo este amor que siento por ti pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿Cierto? Hace seis meses me alejé de ti para poder ir a entrenar y deshacerme de mi maldición, solo así podría ser digno de tu amor, después de que te dije todo lo que sentía por ti emprendí mi viaje, no se si recordarás lo que te dije, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

FLASH BACK

-Akane, bueno yo…este….¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.  
-¿Qué sucede?- me dirigiste una de esas tantas sonrisas tan hermosas.  
-Bueno lo que pasa es que…tu…bueno…yo…este…-

Recuerdo que se me iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y mi estómago me estaba matando de tantos cosquilleos que producía, jugueteaba con mis dedos e incluso notaste mi sonrojo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres podemos hablar otro día-  
-No Akane, estoy bien…-  
-Pero…-  
-Akane Tendo ¡estoy enamorado de ti!-

Esa parte no podré olvidarla, lo grité apuesto a que todo Nerima me había escuchado, pero los demás no importaban, sólo importábamos tu y yo, lo que saliera de tus labios decidiría mi futuro, tardaste algo de tiempo en asimilar la frase que te había dicho, por fin sabías todos mis sentimientos y esos fueron los momentos mas torturantes de toda mi vida, no podía adivinar lo que tratabas de decirme con la mirada, tal vez era lástima, ¿Había cometido un error? Tantas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en mi mente, pero solo tu tenías la última palabra, tu eras la que decidiría mi futuro.

-Este…yo…no sé que decir-  
-Akane, déjame ser tu prometido-

Una vez mas me diste una mirada indescifrable, tus labios dudaron un instante y con una sonrisa aceptaste.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día me convertí en tu prometido, era el más feliz de todo Nerima, desde ese día Akane Tendo llevo tu nombre tatuado en mi alma y en mi corazón, no podía sentir la emoción de saltar, gritar, bailar, correr y decirle al mundo que ahora eras mi prometida, que te haría feliz y que por supuesto nada ni nadie te iba a alejar de mi lado. Nacimos el uno para el otro, recuerdo la promesa que te hice antes de irme de viaje, te dije que regresaría por ti, nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, muchos hijos.

También recuerdo que cuando le dimos la noticia a tu familia de que yo sería tu prometido, no lo aceptaron, pero poco a poco fui ganándome el derecho, el señor Soun me dijo que yo tenía la preparación necesaria para poder lograrlo, tu hermana Kasumi ella nunca reprochó nada, pero tu hermana Nabiki ciertamente me sentía acosado por ella y su cámara.

Aún recuerdo el dulce sabor de tus labios, la primera vez que te besé ambos nos moríamos de la pena, eso era algo que nunca antes habíamos hecho, me da gracia el recordar que ambos adquirimos el color de un tomate e incluso nuestros labios temblaron un poco antes de unirse, pero lo había logrado me iba metiendo en tu corazón iba ganando justamente mi lugar.

¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a comer al parque? Nos divertimos e incluso te regalé flores y también fui yo quien prepare la comida, porque bueno tu cocina aún no había mejorado, pero eso no importaba porque me prometiste que aprenderías a cocinar por mí. Ahora sabía que estabas enamorándote de mí, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho por ti, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, las veces que tu me lo pidieras lo harías sin dudar.

En la escuela era un gran problema, puesto que regreso la estúpida regla de quien te derrotará tendría una cita contigo, eso jamás lo permitiría porque ahí estaría yo para defenderte de quien fuera, mañana tras mañana íbamos los dos y derrotamos a muchachos de toda la escuela de edades, estaturas y estrategias diferentes, Kuno tuvo que acceder a quitar esa absurda regla cuando lo derroté en combate. ¿Lo ves? A tu lado me siento tan fuerte, siento que por ti todo lo puedo hacer bien.

No sabes lo bien que me sentía cuando tus amigas se referían a mi como el prometido, toda tu escuela sabía de mi existencia e incluso Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi te dejaron de molestar, estaba tan feliz, contigo todo es alegría.

Debo decir que no todo era alegría, también llegaron varios sujetos que quisieron arrancarte de mi lado y también varios enemigos llegaron a atacarnos pero yo me deshice de ellos, no permitiría que te lastimaran porque yo sería tu protección para siempre. Es cierto que terminé con muchas heridas en la piel, puesto que los tipos no eran nada tontos y tenían tantos trucos escondidos bajo la manga, pero era perfecto, cuando me tenías en tu casa curándome las heridas y regañándome por lo testarudo y poco precavido que era.

Ahora estoy seguro de que nacimos para estar juntos, yo nunca te hice llorar, nunca te decepcioné y mucho menos te falté al respeto, te di todo mi amor aún sin esperar nada a cambio, esperaba pacientemente el día que me dijeras un te quiero, aún lo espero y lo esperaré eternamente.

Pero aún así, yo sabía que todavía no me pertenecías del todo, tal vez nunca lo harías, por las noches mientras hacía mis visitas nocturnas para observarte dormida, pude notarte triste e incluso a veces llorando, no era un llanto normal, era un llanto amargo, lleno de ira, de desesperación, de cólera, sabía la razón de ese llanto, porque aunque yo no lo aceptara, aún pensabas en él, él era el que reinaba tu corazón, tus sueños, tus pensamientos, tus suspiros todo eso y aún más era para él, yo creía que iba ganando cuando en realidad él llevaba la delantera y por mucho.

¿Por qué lo sigues amando? Él nunca haría lo que yo he hecho por ti, el solo te hacía sufrir, te gritaba, tenía otras mujeres, ni siquiera te amaba, tal vez…ni siquiera le interesabas, pero eso no importa, y no importa porque ha salido de nuestras vidas, pero aún lejos su recuerdo sigue estropeándome todo.

Akane, tal vez yo no sea él, nunca lo voy a ser pero no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría estar en su lugar, noches enteras he deseado ser él para recibir aunque sea la mitad del amor que le tienes ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué te dio? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te prometido? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Cómo demonios le hizo para enamorarte de esa forma? No lo entiendo, nunca lo entenderé ¿Cómo amar a una persona que solamente te lastimó?

No digo que yo sea perfecto, pero por lo menos sabes que yo nunca te trataría así porque eres lo mas precioso que la vida me ha dado y ahora que te tengo a mi lado no pienso perderte, me he decidido y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorarte de mí, algún día escucharé decir "Te amo" no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, a quien me tenga que enfrentar, Akane Tendo yo te amo y hoy vengo a demostrarte eso. Una vez más tu respuesta decidirá mi futuro.

Me arregló la chamarra que traigo, miro mi reloj han pasado veinte minutos desde que llegue aquí, ¿Esto sería apresurado? No, para el amor nada es apresurado, toco ligeramente la puerta pero esta se abre, me sorprende que esté abierta ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

-Akane- murmuré con cierto temor.

Salí corriendo a buscarte por toda la casa, tanto tiempo ir a tu casa diario ayudó a no perderme. Te busqué como loco en cada rincón de la casa, en tu habitación, en la sala, en las habitaciones de tus hermanas, en su cuarto, pero no estabas. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, si algo te había pasado jamás me lo perdonaría.

Fui corriendo hacía el patio con pánico, cuando ví aquella escena, mi corazón se desgarro en mil cachos, las fuerzas me abandonaron, la emoción y alegría que tenía de verte se esfumaron al instante, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía estar pasando esto, era…imposible.

Así es, ahí estabas, sana y salva, sonriente como yo nunca antes te había visto, tenías una mirada diferente a las que me dabas, estabas bien, pero ahí estaba él…enfrente de ti, sonriendo y mirándote de una forma extraña. Traté de correr y agarrarlo a golpes pero mis pies los sentía clavados en la tierra, no podía ni mover un músculo. Estaban los dos tomados de ambas manos sonriéndose, tus ojos tenían un brillo distinto y tus mejillas un sonrojo peculiar, él estaba en las mismas.

No pude reaccionar hasta que mis pies dieron unos pasos involuntarios hacía atrás, ustedes me oyeron y dirigieron la mirada hacía mi, tu mirada era triste, me mirabas con lástima. Su mirada era de sorpresa, para después observarme de arriba abajo y yo me sentía como el ser mas estúpido.

-Ryoga ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijiste en un tono melancólico.  
-A..Akane- no pude decir más, las ideas me traicionaron.  
-Ryoga ¿Qué haces por aquí?- por lo visto tu ironía no había cambiado.  
-Eso mismo quisiera saber ¿Por qué regresaste? Hubiera sido mejor que desaparecieras para siempre- dije molesto.  
-¡Ryoga!- me gritaste sin la más mínima tolerancia.  
-Escucha Ryoga, sé que no tenías previsto mi regreso, de hecho nadie lo tenía, fue sorpresa, es cierto que me había ido, pero comprendí que en esta ciudad había dejado lo más importante para mí, aquella persona que me complementa, aquella persona a la que amo y eres tu Akane-

pude notar perfectamente tu expresión de asombro, tus ojos comenzaban a brillar incluso más que antes, tus labios delinearon una hermosa sonrisa y tus mejillas contribuyeron a dejar ver ese sonrojo, que una vez mas no iba dirigido para mí. Me sentía tan idiota ahí parado viendo como se observaban con unas miradas tan…tan…expresivas.

-Así que decidiste regresar para arruinarle la vida, eso no lo voy a permitir me escuchaste Ranma, no voy a permitir que me quites a Akane-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijiste sin preocuparte ni alterarte.  
-Escucha Akane y yo éramos muy felices antes de que tu llegaras, yo la amo, la amo más que a mi vida y ella es mi prometida, ahora lárgate-  
-Ryoga, Ranma escúchame yo- dijiste dándome a entender que negarías todo lo que yo había dicho.  
-Tranquila Akane, tu Ryoga debes de entender que Akane y yo nos amamos, nunca deje de hacerlo, fue mi error dejarla pero después comprendí que no podía vivir sin ella, deberías saber Ryoga que el retenerla a tu lado solo los lastimaría a los dos, por que ella me ama a mí, y a ti solo te tiene un gran cariño-

Solté una sonora carcajada, la mirada de Akane contenía miedo, sé que había cambiado totalmente mi semblante, siento mucho que me veas así Akane, pero esto es necesario, tengo derecho a luchar por tu amo, después de todo yo soy tu prometido ahora.

-¿Amarte…a ti?, no me hagas reír Ranma, eso no es cierto-  
-Si no me crees a mí, pregúntale a ella- dijo desafiante.  
-Akane, ¿Es cierto lo que Ranma dice?-  
-Ryoga…yo…bueno tú sabes que aunque todo este tiempo fuiste mi prometido, yo te aprecio mucho y te tengo un gran cariño, pero no puedo verte más que como un amigo, yo…yo…yo amo a Ranma y nunca he dejado de hacerlo-

Esas palabras tuyas me fueron desgarrando por dentro, ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Pensé que me había ganado tu corazón, te entregué todo mi amor, te di todo de mí, pero tenía que regresar Ranma, ese maldito miserable que no ha hecho más que arruinarme la vida.

-¿Lo ves Ryoga? Ahora te pido que nos dejes en paz-  
-Ranma, ¡eres un miserable!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé sobre ti, de verdad me siento tan cobarde mostrándome así ante Akane, te sorprendí con mi puño pero tu desapareciste, volteé hacía arriba y pude verte caer, retrocedí ¿Desde cuándo eras tan ágil? Lancé varios golpes pero todos los esquivaba, eres más rápido y hábil, encestaste con gran fuerza un golpe en mi estómago que me sacó volando varios metros, e incluso te habías vuelto más fuerte.

-Ranma ya para, por favor- Akane corrió a tu lado para abrazarte por la espalda.  
-Ryoga por favor, déjanos tranquilos-.

Me incorporé lentamente, aún no me podía rendir, tenía que intentarlo todo, tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Te miré y pude observar en tus ojos temor absoluto, ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Por qué no venías a ayudarme esta vez? ¿Por qué ahora te preocupabas por él?

De mi pantalón saqué una cajita de terciopelo color azul, te miré y tu te llevaste ambas manos a la boca, ahora el que tenía el semblante de terror era Ranma, caminé lentamente hacia tu y me puse de rodillas, abrí la caja, tomé tu mano y no intentaste detenerme, eso era bueno. Pero Ranma no estaba alterado es más ni siquiera había hecho algún movimiento para impedir esto.

-Akane Tendo ¿Quieres casarte con…-

Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase ya que algo me lo impidió, miré tu mano detalladamente y traté de verte a los ojos pero tu evadiste mi mirada, volví a dirigir la mirada hacía tu mano, especialmente al dedo anular, ese lugar donde colocaría el anillo que te daría, ya estaba ocupado, ocupado por otro anillo incluso más brillante que el mío, era de un color azul grisáceo…igual a los ojos de….!Maldita Sea!

-Ryoga como puedes ver Akane y yo nos casaremos- dijo el tomándote de la cintura.  
-Akane ¿Cómo pudiste?- mis puños se cerraron y mis dientes comenzaban a castañear.  
-Ryoga yo…lo siento mucho, pero jamás perdí la esperanza de que Ranma regresara y yo lo amo, por favor…vete-

¿Qué? Tu me estabas pidiendo que me fuera…Akane, ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía mas fuerzas que perder, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas y caí de rodillas, ya no tenía nada, todo lo había perdido, te había perdido y todo era su culpa, ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinar nuestra felicidad? Yo te hubiera hecho tan feliz, conmigo no sufrirías.

Me paré y limpie mis lágrimas tranquilamente, los observé a los dos para después sonreír, no se si irónicamente o tal vez fue por reflejo, lo único que sabía es que no sonreía por felicidad.

-Ya entendí, Ranma cuídala mucho, no la hagas sufrir y Akane…-

Me acerqué a ti y te tome las manos para después darte un ligero beso en tus labios, para mi sorpresa no intentaste detenerme ni siquiera me golpeaste, observé a Ranma que aunque no estaba tan contento igual no se movió.

-Akane espero no te arrepientas, pero con él nunca serás tan feliz como pudiste serlo conmigo-

Y diciendo esto salté a la barda dándoles una señal de despedida, justo cuando me iba a alejar decidí observarte una vez más, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Ustedes dos se estaban besando y lo besabas con una pasión y emoción con la que jamás me hubieras besado a mí, sujetabas fuertemente su espalda y el te acercaba más a él con sus brazos en tu cintura…que desagradable.

Me fui de ese lugar, no volvería a verlos tal vez me enviarían la invitación para la boda, pero de todas formas no iría…no soportaría ver a la mujer de mi vida en brazos de otro y menos en brazos de él.

Solo quiero que estés segura de una cosa, no importa si estás casada, no importa si yo me caso, tu siempre serás la única mujer que amaré más que a mi vida, porque yo me llevé un pedazo de tu alma y tu te llevaste mi vida entera…. 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto? Espero que sí, bueno espero ansiosamente sus reviews.


End file.
